Peter Doyle
|birthplace = Grand Ledge, Michigan, U.S. |nationality = American |family = Deborah Doyle-Waldoch (spouse) |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1999-2009 |status = Retired }}Peter Doyle (born July 8, 1963) is an American former voice actor who has provided voices in anime. He is best known for his role in Eureka Seven as Dominic Sorel, Tanda from Moribito, and the titular Zenki. After 2009, he seemingly retired from anime dubbing, with his last documented voice acting roles being a reprise of Dominic in the Eureka Seven film, as well as additional voices for the game Samurai Warriors 3. Adding to his scarcity in recent years would be the fact that he was diagnosed with small-cell carcinoma, and has spent time fighting the disease.Peter Doyle's Page at Surround Factory. Retrieved January 7, 2019. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Australian Soldier (ep. 44), Bruce (ep. 44), Craps Overseer (ep. 45), Security Monitor (ep. 45) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Fang Clan Member (ep. 29), Jagi's Messenger (ep. 30), Villager Forced with Saw (ep. 30) *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Harry Nohara (Phuuz Dub) *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Policeman, Kamimura (ep. 3) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Little Zenki, Glen *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Lorenzo Shouzo, Imperialist (ep. 28), Newspaper Boy (ep. 31), Yohei (ep. 48), Policeman (ep. 49), Soldier (ep. 52), Yanosuke (ep. 55), Soldier (ep. 75) (Media Blasters Dub) *''The Adventures of Mini-Goddess'' (1998-1999) - Terrorist Rat (ep. 26), TV Narrator (ep. 35), Disgruntled Rat (ep. 38), Reporter Rat (ep. 39) *''The Big O'' (1999-2001) - Police Dispatcher A (ep. 11), Crime Scene Officer (ep. 13), Police Officer (ep. 19), Senior Officer (ep. 26), Additional Voices *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Zenzou (ep. 6), Bar Patron #2 (ep. 12), Additional Voices *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Masaru Aoki, Doctor (ep. 11), Otowa (ep. 22) *''Pilot Candidate'' (2000) - Clay Cliff Fortran, Rioroute Vilgyna *''Vandread'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Albert Heinrich/Cyborg 004 *''Duel Masters'' (2002-2006) - Prince Melvin *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - Dan *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Press Reporter C (ep. 4), Criminal Commentator (ep. 5), Radio Operator (ep. 15), Marine Boxer #4 (ep. 16), SWAT Guard (ep. 17) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Poca (ep. 8) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Yurinojo, Dojo Challenger (ep. 193), Additional Voices *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Rakushun *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Cain, Shinji (ep. 133) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Hakone Checkpoint Worker (ep. 9), Souhei Prison Guard (ep. 9), Ramen Shop Owner (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Conrad L. Lawrence, Sailor (ep. 9), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 20) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Tōru Kikuchi, Clerk (ep. 16), Attendee (ep. 18), Orchestra Member (ep. 18) Anime Films *''Akira'' (1988) - Baby Room Soldier, Groundforces Line Communicator, Man Burning Books in Fireplace (Animaze Dub) *''Patlabor: The Movie'' (1989) - Shigeo Shiba (Bandai Dub) *''Patlabor 2: The Movie'' (1993) - Shigeo Shiba (Bandai Dub) *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Marduk, Journalist References External Links *Peter Doyle at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Peter Doyle on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Retired Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Media Concepts Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions